Revenge!
by shifty53
Summary: What do you think would happen if Zim learned the truth about his mission? Yes the title says it all but how? Well let's just say he changes a bit and decides to exact revenge not only on the tallest but everyone who ever wronged him.   ZATR later on


**Hello readers. Whether your burning the midnight oil or just bored looking through fanfiction, or maybe your actually one of the people who follow my stories. Either way, I think most of you will come to enjoy this story. And while this story may contain one or more characters from another series, this story remains completely on its own. As of now . . . **

**Don't own Invader Zim, but who cares if I do or not. Just enjoy the story. **

"Hey! My Tallest! I just got another _amazing_ plan that I just had to let you know about!" said Zim. "Uh sorry Zim, you know being attacked as usual. I'm gonna just press that button to fire the Massive's lasers or something. _Whoops!" _said Tallest Red sarcastically as he faked falling onto a button. Unfortunately not the one he intended to press.

Zim just stared with a blank expression on his face. "Looks like you _accidently_ pressed the wrong button!" said Tallest Purple. "I'm getting really annoyed with his constant mission updates!" said Tallest Red with a sigh. "Then why not just banish him to uh, Earth, where he's already at." Suggested Purple.

"We already did, we just haven't told him yet." "Then tell him. Maybe he'll leave us alone then." Zim continued to just stare. "No, you know how dangerous that could be. Not for us of coarse, just really annoying, potentially more annoying then this." Replied Red.

"hmm?" said Zim raising an antenna. The Tallest looked back at the screen and saw Zim still staring at them. "Oh no, you must have really pressed the laser button, thingy!" said Purple. "Quick! Shut it off!" hissed Red. Suddenly the screen went to static.

Zim continued to stare at the screen. Days went by, soon weeks. Every once in awhile he would say something like: No, No, No. (in a very casual tone), or hmm, maybe they really, NO! That's not possible!

More time went by. Weeks turned into months, but one day, Zim was still just staring at the static as he usually did, when all of a sudden his, expression changed, his teeth grinded and his fists clenched. Zim began to rip apart computers and anything else within his sight.

When the smoke cleared, he stood there with wires dangling above him. "They will _PAY_ for this! Oh yes, they will _PAY_!" hissed Zim.

**Later that day . . .**

"Zim? No don't think I know you but your name sounds a but familiar." Said NightShadow over the communicator in Zim's base. "I need monies so I can build a giant doomsday device to blow up the tallest." Said Zim. "Um okay then, me and my team were going to go get this ancient relic and I guess we could use your help. Pay will be discussed _after_ I see you do some work. We'll pick you up later."

"Excellent." Zim said evilly.

**2 days later**

"This is the place. Try to be careful with that relic. Its thousands of years old." Said NightShadow. "Let me see . . . you! Go pull the relic out of there." Said NightShadow pointing at Zim. "But that thing's kind of big . . . oh well. I'll just use those energy stealing gloves I got from hobo 13."

Zim slipped on the two gloves and shocked everyone around him except NightShadow. "That should be enough." Said Zim. Zim then proceeded to walk into the cave. After a few minutes he saw an oddly shaped figure with many different patterns and symbols.

He reached out a hand and put his palm on the wall of the relic. Suddenly, a purple glowing energy ran through his body, shocking him and sending him flying out of the ancient ruins. The glow followed behind him and just continued to grow larger and larger.

The energy covered his legs and quickly turned them to ash. It moved up his body destroying more and more of him. He reached out and arm as the energy passed over his head. It then covered his arm completely destroying him. The others could only watch helplessly.

**Hate to end this chapter here but you'll see how this all works out pretty soon. **


End file.
